


Yes's, Waffles, and Cuddles

by bloopitzclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke Griffin/Lexa Smut, Clarke has no chill, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cuddles too, just explicitness everywhere, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopitzclexa/pseuds/bloopitzclexa
Summary: It was their friends’ fault really, they had blatantly been talking about how their sex life must be amazing and questioned who was the better lover. Clarke and Lexa made the mistake of actually answering the question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

Lexa Woods didn’t know what hell felt like. 

But she was pretty fucking sure that what she was feeling right now was definitely what it felt like. 

It had been a harmless bet (at least she thought so in the beginning) that she was so sure she could win. 

However, the joke was on her because she was about ready to jump out of her skin if she didn’t get to kiss Clarke Griffin’s lips in the next ten seconds. 

They had the typical love story that everyone would probably puke at but it was incredibly cute. Clarke was the new girl in high school and Lexa was smart ass student who knew the blueprints to the whole damn campus. Naturally, the principal decided that Lexa was the best person to show Clarke around to her classes. 

However, this is where the story would diverge, depending on who you asked – Clarke or Lexa. Lexa would have claimed that she did not fall for Clarke the first time she met her. In fact, she completely disliked the girl because of her sarcastic comments and her nonchalant attitude to everything that Lexa was trying to teach her on the first week of classes. Lexa claimed that she had to “warm up” to Clarke’s outlandish attitude before she figured out that she had feelings for the blonde. 

Clarke on the other hand saw it differently. She totally fell for Lexa the first time they met. She had the most adorable glasses on and she was bumbling on about where each room was and the easiest and most efficient way to get to her classes. Of course, Clarke listened but she wasn’t really  _ listening _ . The girl was gorgeous and Clarke was infatuated with the brunette. Lexa may not have seen it in the beginning but Clarke knew they would end up together. No doubt about it at all. 

How the story unfolded didn’t necessarily matter because they did end up getting into a relationship. A very fruitful and happy relationship. They went through the rest of high school and college together, with each studying their prospective majors. They had their bumps and bruises but they always bounced back stronger than ever. 

Which brings them back to the present predicament. 

It was their friends’ fault really, they had blatantly been talking about how their sex life must be amazing and questioned who was the better lover. Clarke and Lexa made the mistake of actually answering the question. 

_ “Me, of course.”  _

_ “Me, duh.”  _

Their friends laughed at their response and proceeded to add fuel to the fire – betting on who could go the longest without sex between the two girls. Some said Clarke could last the longest, some said Lexa would hold up better. 

Again, they made the mistake of indulging their friends’ interests. 

“Babe, if you keep rubbing my t-shirt like that you’re going to rub a hole through it.” Clarke commented. She placed her hand on top of Lexa’s that was on her torso drawing mindless circles on it. 

“Sorry, I’m just…” Lexa sighed out. 

“Frustrated?” Clarke giggled out as she sat up from her position on Lexa’s lap. “Horny?” 

“No. Shut up.” Lexa swallowed her now suddenly dry throat. They were lounging on the couch of their apartment, watching a random comedy movie on Netflix. 

“If you’d just give up and admit that you can’t resist me, it can be over.” Clarke smiled slyly as she inched her face closer to Lexa. 

She almost went cross eyed trying to look at Clarke’s pink, plump lips. It didn’t help either that she was now biting said lip with her teeth. 

“Not a chance.” Lex reached up with her right hand and lightly pulled at her chin so that the blonde would stop biting her lip.  “I think it’s you that needs to give in here, not me.” 

Lexa chose to lick her lips at that moment, knowing that Clarke was already staring at them. Clarke bit back a moan from the sight of her girlfriend poking out her tongue. Oh, the tantalizing things that she could imagine with that tongue. 

“You’re so stubborn.” Clarke rested her forehead on hers for a moment, a smile playing on her lips. 

“So are you.” Lexa pointed out as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind Clarke’s ear. 

Clarke hummed before painfully pulling away from her and making her way to the kitchen. All this nonsense teasing was getting her all hot and bothered and she needed a cool down. What better way to remedy that than sweet ice cream?  

_ Or Lexa’s mouth on my… _ Clarke stopped her thoughts from going any further. She may have a cool exterior compared to Lexa’s but inside she was dying to touch her girlfriend. They hadn’t kissed or had sex in two days and it was driving her mad. 

On the first day it seemed manageable, they cuddled and kissed each other on the cheek but that was it. On the second day, the symptoms of withdrawal started to show. It was a particularly hot day too, so the two of them were lazing around the apartment in shorts and tank tops. Lexa had legs that went on for days and a body that was excruciatingly fit from working out. Suffice to say, Lexa sprawled out on the couch with a book in her hand was the most magnificent sight Clarke had ever seen. She wanted to jump her bones at that moment, but alas they had the bet going on. One that Clarke was not ready to lose. 

So instead, she hopped on the couch next to her and cuddled into her girlfriend’s body. Lexa happily let her and proceeded to read her book. 

However, after about thirty minutes, Clarke had noticed that Lexa was still reading the same page. She knew her girlfriend was a fast reader, so seeing her spending so much time on the page made her wonder. 

_ “You haven’t turned the page in the past thirty minutes.” Clarke said as she looked up at Lexa. _

_ Lexa’s cheeks flushed pink as she looked down at their entangled bodies. “It’s kind of hard to concentrate when you have your knee on my crotch.”  _

_ She looked down between them and found that her left leg was laying across Lexa’s legs but her knee was resting comfortably at the apex of her thighs.  _

_ “Oh. Sorry.” Clarke was about to make move to reposition her knee but then had a second thought. “Not sorry.”  _

_ “Clarke…” Lexa groaned out as she covered her face with the book. “You’re not being fair.”  _

_ “All's fair in love and war, babe.” Clarke giggled and wiggled herself against Lexa again. “You were the one who agreed to this stupid bet.”  _

_ “Yes, but  _ **_you_ ** _ were the one who set the time limits. I opted for a day, you thought you could go for four.”  _

_ “Go big or go home.” _

_ “You realize the both of us suffer right? Like this is a walk in the park for you.” Lexa scoffs.  _

_ “Easy peasy.”   _

_ The last thing Clarke heard was a grunt before she felt herself being pinned beneath Lexa’s body. Her hands came up to grab Lexa’s waist instinctively. When she looked up, she found her face mere inches away from Lexa’s.  _

_ “How do you feel about your resolve now?” She brushed her nose against hers dotingly and Clarke’s eyes fluttered in response.  _

_ At that very moment, Clarke was sure that she couldn’t even remember her own name. Their faces were too close together (not close enough in her opinion) and there was a particular knee wedged between her legs.  _

_ Her grasp on Lexa’s waist seemed to tighten as well.  _

_ “I’m perfectly fine.” Clarke whispered out hoarsely. She was about ten seconds away from being the exact opposite of fine.  _

_ Lexa smirked before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “Okie dokes.”  _

_ The brunette suddenly sprung up from her position and made her way to the bathroom. “I’m gonna go shower.”  _

_ Clarke growled in frustration as she grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. She heard Lexa laughing from the bathroom.  _

Clarke was too busy daydreaming about the memory that she didn’t notice the ice cream had dripped onto her shirt. 

“Damnit.” Clarke cursed as she grabbed a napkin to wipe the ice cream residue off her shirt. 

Lexa had been standing a few feet away watching as her girlfriend day dreamed so intently. She laughed when she saw the ice cream drip onto her shirt.

Clarke stuck her tongue out at Lexa when she realized she was in the room with her. 

“Daydreaming too hard, Clarke?” Lexa chuckled as she walked closer to Clarke to help her wipe the ice cream off her shirt. 

“Just a little.” She smiled shyly and took another lick of her ice cream. She then noticed that Lexa was staring at her chest for a couple of minutes, almost debating something. “Lexa?” 

Before Clarke could utter another word, Lexa leaned forward and licked the ice cream drop that had fallen on her collarbone. She had been staring at it debating whether or not she should wipe it off with the napkin or lick it off. The latter won out. 

The feeling of Lexa’s tongue swiping against her collarbone sent chills up her spine and a heat down to her core. 

“Sorry. You missed a spot.” Lexa smiled innocently and leaned into Clarke’s cheek to give her a swift kiss. 

The blonde took a breath. “Who’s crazy idea was it to take kissing off the table again?” 

Lexa looked away innocently. “In my defense, it’s a good idea. Because kissing leads to...you know, other things.” 

“I’m perfectly fine with just kissing you without…” Clarke smirked. “ _ Other things _ .” 

The brunette stepped closer and brushed a hand over Clarke’s cheek. In almost a whisper, “Well, I can’t.” 

Clarke’s hands found a place on Lexa’s hips and brought them closer together so that their bodies were in contact with each other. “Because I’m so irresistible, right?” 

“Yeah, soo much.” Lexa said in a teasing tone. Then a second later, she leaned in and kissed the corner of Clarke’s mouth, quickly swiping her tongue over the area. When she pulled back Clarke’s eyes were heavily hooded and dark with desire. Lexa smirked. “Sorry, you had a little ice cream there.” 

Before Lexa could step away any further, Clarke grabbed her wrist. Her blue eyes flickered to her pink lips momentarily before she breathed out, “ _ Fuck the bet.”  _

Lexa let out a small yelp before her lips were connected with Clarke’s. It was a hot and messy kiss but it was filled with all the pent up desires from the past few days. Clarke’s arms came to wrap around her waist and Lexa’s hands became entangled in her blonde locks. 

Clarke let out a moan of approval when Lexa bit her bottom lip. She easily slipped her hands under Lexa’s shirt and pulled the fabric off of her girlfriend’s body quickly. She then hoisted her up on the counter where it allowed her easier access to her neck. 

Lexa’s breathing became erratic as Clarke spent a savory amount of time sucking on her pulse point - a spot that would surely show signs in the morning. Once Clarke was done with that she reached behind her and unhooked her bra and moved her lips down to her breasts. 

“I missed these so much…” Clarke muttered as she placed soft butterfly kisses around Lexa’s chest. 

She chuckled. “Well, good to know where your priorities lie, Clarke.” 

She came back up from her chest so that their faces were close together. With a small smirk and a soft voice, “I love you.” 

“I know.” Lexa replied before reaching the hem of Clarke’s shirt and pulling it up. Once the shirt was discarded, Clarke leaned forward and continued her assault on Lexa’s perky breasts. The sweet sensation of Clarke’s tongue on her nipple sent Lexa into a hazy spiral as she gripped the edge of the counter and used her legs to pull Clarke closer. Although Lexa was using the counter as leverage to stay upright, she couldn’t help but curse it at the same time for keeping a gap between their bodies. 

She felt teeth graze over her nipple once before Clarke switched to the other side to give it the same attention. Lexa’s breathing became heavier with each swipe of the tongue and knew her panties would be ruined by the time she would be able to remove them. If there was one thing that she knew best about her girlfriend, it was that Clarke had a way with making her burn with desire with just the use of her lips and tongue. 

“Jesus, Clarke…” Lexa moaned out before pushing her away from her breasts. She was pretty damn sure she could come right there on the counter with the way she was using her mouth. Lexa leaned into catch Clarke’s lips into a messy kiss as her hands made quick work of her bra. Once the garment was out of the way, Lexa broke the kiss and pushed her away slightly so that she could hop down from the counter. 

“Bed.” Was all she said before grabbing Clarke’s hand and attempting to drag her out of kitchen and into their bedroom. 

But Clarke was too horny and too impatient to follow, so instead she pulled her back so that her bare breasts were flushed against Lexa’s bareback. Her left arm came to wrap around her torso while her other hand brushed brunette locks away from Lexa’s neck. 

“Too far.” Was all that came out of Clarke’s mouth before she began assaulting Lexa’s neck with kisses. Her skin tasted amazingly sweet and she silently promised that she would map every inch of Lexa’s tanned skin with her mouth by the time they were done. She had been burning to lay her lips on Lexa for far too long and tonight she was going to make up for all that lost time. 

Clarke let her hand glide down her smooth stomach and towards the edge of her jeans before expertly opening the button and undoing the zipper. She nipped at her jawline as she slowly inched toward her burning core. 

Lexa’s eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt Clarke’s fingers brush teasingly against the wet spot on her panties. That sensation combined with the way Clarke was sucking on her neck and shoulder was driving her absolutely mad. 

Clarke let out a hum of approval when she felt the wetness on her finger tips. She pressed lightly onto her clit before sliding her fingers down over the wet fabric. 

“You’re so wet, babe…” Clarke whispered before placing a soft kiss on the shell of her ear. “And I haven’t even put my mouth on you yet.” 

Lexa’s eyes screwed shut as she practically collapsed onto the counter in front of her, bracing her hands on the edge when Clarke unexpectedly pushed her panties aside and teased her entrance. 

“Ugh, stupid pants…” Clarke grumbled out when she couldn’t do much with Lexa’s constraining pants on. Lexa laughed lightly and turned around to face Clarke and remove her pants. However, she didn’t get very far because she found her lips attacked once again by Clarke’s mouth. 

“Do you want these pants off or not?” Lexa mumbled out between kisses. The want to remove every article of clothing from each other was being overpowered by the need to stay in touch with each other. It was a horrendously vicious cycle but one of them needed to get their head on straight for at least a minute so they could get their clothes off. 

And it sure wasn’t going to be Clarke. 

“I can’t help it - I haven’t - kissed - you - in…” Clarke’s eyes rolled in the back of her head when Lexa moved to place soft kisses on her neckline. “Ugh, I can’t - even -” 

Lexa nipped at her pulse point before pulling away and quickly discarding her pants. Clarke let out a whine from the loss of contact but it was quickly silenced when Lexa started kissing her from the top of her chest down to her navel. Clarke shivered from the feel of her tongue swirling around her belly button. 

She removed Clarke’s pants faster than she did her own and in no time two naked bodies were being flushed against each other. Clarke’s fingers lightly scratched Lexa’s bottom before she leaned her against the counter. 

“Stay right there.” She gave her a quick kiss before dropping down to her knees and bringing one of Lexa’s legs over her shoulder. From her position, she was in perfect view of Lexa’s dripping core and she couldn’t think of any other place she’d rather be. 

“Maybe we should -” Lexa tried but was interrupted by the moan escaping her own throat as Clarke slid her tongue salaciously up the length of her pussy. Clarke nudged her opposite leg so that her legs were spread out more. She parted her wet lips with her fingers to reveal her clit before she dragged her tongue over the soft bundle of nerves. 

Lexa felt her hands dig into the counter behind her as Clarke mercilessly swiped, licked, and sucked at her clit. Occasionally, she would drag her finger up and down her wet lips before lightly encircling her entrance - denying her the satisfaction of completely burying her fingers into her. Sometimes she would use her tongue and wiggle it inside her hole - earning a loud moan of approval from Lexa. 

“You’re such a tease!” Lexa nearly growled out when Clarke dipped her finger into her lightly again and pulled away. Lexa’s hips bucked up when Clarke enclosed her lips around the small bud and sucked greedily at it once again. She was teetering on the edge of an orgasm and by the way Clarke was hungrily eating her out, she knew Clarke wasn’t about to stop at just one. 

She never did anyway. 

One last suck and Lexa was coming apart in a matter of seconds. The leg that she was using as support struggled to stay up as a wave of pleasure washed over her. A delicious moan resounded from Clarke as she lapped up every drop of Lexa.

“Clarke…” Lexa purred out as the blonde started to lighten her licks and place soft kisses against her. Clarke looked up from between her thighs and Lexa felt herself starting to get worked up once again. 

“Come here…” Lexa demanded quietly. When Clarke was standing face to face with her, she cupped her face and pulled her in for a gentle but wet kiss. The combined taste of Clarke and herself sent her taste buds into a frenzy and she soon found her hands encircling the blonde’s waist to pull her closer. No matter how close they were to each other it never seemed enough. It never felt like enough. They always had to move a centimeter closer.  Closer, closer, closer. 

One more delicious nip on Clarke’s bottom lip and Lexa was able to maneuver herself out from under the blonde and drag her toward the couch in the living room. The blonde whined the whole way like a child but she was silenced once Lexa straddled her hips. 

“I’m making a new rule starting now.” 

“Oh yeah? What is it?” 

“No pants in the house. Or underwear.” Clarke’s breath became uneven when Lexa licked and nibbled over the pulse point on her neck. Not being able to keep her hands to herself, her fingers traced over Lexa’s hipbone and into the valley between her thighs.  “Like ever.” 

Her hips started rocking slowly against Clarke’s fingers as she felt a new wave of wetness start to form. 

“What about when we have guests over?” Lexa asked as she switched to the other side of the blonde’s neck - determined to leave all sorts of marks on her girlfriend for the whole world to see. 

“No guests over for at least a month.” She hadn’t touched Lexa in two days and she was damn well ready to make up for lost time. No matter how many orgasms it would take. Errr, days it would take. 

“Are we never leaving this house?” 

“Never.” Clarke used her other hand to support her back before turning them around so that Lexa was trapped beneath her body. She went in straight for an erect nipple while keeping her fingers slowly moving in and out of her. Clarke was a great multi-tasker, something that Lexa had learned in the most delicious way, and there the combined efforts of her mouth suckling at her breasts and fingers pistoning in and out of her sent Lexa spiraling.

When she was sure that she spent enough time sucking on one nipple, she moved to the other - all the while inserting a second finger into Lexa. Lexa gasped when she felt another digit enter her and was even more aroused when Clarke moved to her other breast. She nibbled lightly on the bud before picking up the pace with her thrusting fingers. With the way that Lexa was breathing and moaning, Clarke knew she was close to her climax. She doubled her efforts, adding another finger, earning her breathy exhale of her name. 

“Clarke, I’m gonna -” 

A scream escaped her lips as Lexa’s walls contracted around her fingers, coating them in a sticky mess. Clarke let up on her assault on her breasts and slowed down her pacing fingers so that she could ride out the residual waves of her orgasm. 

When Lexa’s breathing became more even, Clarke slowly retracted her fingers but still kept them close to her arousal. Her thumb brushed over her clit gently and she felt Lexa shiver away from the touch, still too sensitive to handle any more at the moment. 

Clarke smiled softly against her skin as she trailed soft kisses along her chest and down to her abdomen area.  When she made her way back up to Lexa’s face, she gave her a brilliant smile before softly nuzzling her nose against the brunette. 

Lexa’s heart fluttered at the sweet gesture and let out a sigh of contentment. It didn’t take her long before she realized there was a warm wetness rubbing against her thigh and that her girlfriend was in much need of release. She trailed one of her hands down between Clarke’s legs and reveled in the flicker of blue eyes and hitch in breath when she found a warm wetness waiting for her. 

She ran her finger up and down the lips of her arousal and lightly circled her clit before bringing the same finger up to her mouth to taste. Clarke let out a small groan from the sight of Lexa licking her taste off her fingers. It made her burn even hotter and suddenly images of where Lexa’s glorious mouth could be started flashing through her mind. 

Seeing the dark lust in her eyes, Lexa closed the space between them by latching onto her bottom lip and tugging gently. Clarke dove right into her lips after that gesture and soon found herself being turned over on the couch. Lexa broke the kiss to trail her efforts down to where it was most wanted. 

She hovered over her hips and spared a look up at Clarke. 

Her blonde locks were a beautiful mess of curls, her moist lips were slightly parted, and her eyes were darkly hooded. The rise and fall of her chest hinted at the anticipation that was growing within the her. She looked like an absolute mess laying sprawled out on the couch and Lexa loved absolutely every minute of it.

Clarke was  _ her _ beautiful mess and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Babe, if it were any other day, I wouldn’t mind you staring at me all day long but I’m dying here.” Her voice was raspy and dripping with lust. “I’m about five seconds away from getting myself -”

Her demands died into a silent moan as she finally felt the warm wetness of Lexa’s lips and tongue on her. The light swirl of her tongue around her clit earned her a soft moan from the blonde’s lips. She used her fingers to part her wet lips even wider so that she had more access to the pink flesh inside. Clarke’s hips arched at the new exposure as well as the sensation of Lexa’s tongue swiping deliciously up her folds. 

Clarke buried one of her hands into Lexa’s brown hair and pushed against her mouth even more. Feeling a bit defiant, Lexa removed her hands from between her legs and placed them on Clarke’s hips to restrain her from moving forward. She pulls back slightly to blow a small whisper of air against the protruding bud and she feels Clarke shiver from the contact. She returns her tongue to trace lazy circles around her folds and every so often, dips into the small hole below. Clarke chants her name like a prayer, aching for her to delve deeper into her. 

“Lexa…” Clarke nearly growled out when Lexa teased her hole again with her tongue. “Please…” 

“Yes, Clarke?” 

“Your tongue… can you….” 

“Can I...what?” Lexa smirked up at her. 

She bit her bottom lips shyly, “Please fuck me with your tongue, Lexa.” 

Lexa doesn’t respond with words and instead gives her an answer with action. An action, that Clarke so desperately craved. Lexa’s mouth was back on her immediately, this time her tongue sliding into the hole that craved attention. Clarke cried out when she felt the strong muscle of Lexa’s tongue enter her and she nearly came from the initial contact. Lexa released her hold on Clarke’s hips and the blonde started to rock against her massaging tongue. Her pleas were drowned in yes’s and oh’s as Lexa didn’t let up on her pace of fucking Clarke’s pussy with her tongue. 

Her toes started to curl and stars were starting to form before her eyes, signaling that she was very close to her sensational end. 

“Lexa…” Clarke’s voice broke at the drop of her name and Lexa got the hint. The brunette placed a thumb over her clit and started rubbing it softly while she continued her assault with her tongue. 

With the added sensation on her clit, it didn’t take long before Clarke fell apart in a million wet pieces with Lexa’s name falling from her lips in a sweet curse. 

“Fuck, Lexa…” Clarke repeated again when she finally came down from her high. 

Lexa placed kisses on the inside of her thighs, before chuckling, “I’m pretty sure I just did that.” 

“Come here, pretty girl.” Clarke cooed. 

Lexa left a kiss on the top of Clarke’s thigh before hovering herself over the length of her body. She leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss - one that allowed Clarke to taste herself on Lexa’s lips and tongue.

They remained in that position for a couple of minutes, lips melding, tongues dancing, and teeth nipping lightly at each other. 

Regretfully, Clarke was the first to break away on the account of needing to breathe. Lexa understandingly moved her lips to the side of her face where she placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth, then on her cheek, and finally on her jawline. Clarke let out a soft chuckle at the peppered kisses and let her hands glide over the span of Lexa’s lower back. 

“You’re way too good at that.” Clarke whispers on the side of her temple when Lexa makes her way to the crook of Clarke’s neck. She nips and sucks softly at the soft skin beneath, not being able to keep her lips away from Clarke’s skin even for just a second.

“Does this mean I win?” Lexa asks as she lets one of her hands glide down over Clarke’s stomach. 

Clarke hums in thought. “You know, now that I think about it, what were the consequences of losing anyway?” 

“Good point.” Lexa switches to the other side of Clarke’s neck just as her fingers reached the valley between her thighs again. 

She bites her bottom lip as she feels Lexa’s fingers working her up once more. Her train of thought was slowly falling off a cliff and she didn’t know if she could find it in herself to care. 

“Bragging rights?” Clarke lets out a gasp as her hips start to move against Lexa’s. 

“How about breakfast in bed?” Lexa makes her way to her earlobe and sucks on it gently. 

Clarke can’t hide the moan that escapes. “For me?” 

Lexa pulls back from her side so that she’s face to face with Clarke. Their noses brush up against each other gently. 

“For  _ me _ . If I recall correctly _ you _ …” Lexa plays with her teasingly, collecting the new wetness that was starting to form. Clarke can’t help but arch her hips up into her hand. “You were the one that said, and I quote ‘fuck the bet.’” 

“Have I told you how much I love it when you swear?” 

“Don’t try to change the subject.” Lexa lays a chaste kiss on her lips and retracts her fingers from below. She drags a single wet finger over the hill of her hipbone making Clarke shiver in response. 

Clarke immediately misses the touch and catches her wrist before it strays further away from where she really wants it. “Okay, breakfast in bed. Pancakes?” 

A small smirk plays at her lips and she slowly returns her hand back down between her thighs. 

“Waffles.” Lexa begins a kiss to her chin then moves to the hollow of her neck. 

“Ugh, I hate that stupid waffle maker.” Clarke mutters as she feels her breath pick up again. 

“But you love me more than you hate it, so you’ll make it for me.” She was on her breasts now, her pink tongue sticking out to swirl over a taut nipple. 

“Yes, yes…” Blue eyes screw shut when Lexa continues her way down south. The farther down she goes, the more leverage she has to move her fingers against Clarke’s wetness again. 

“Chocolate chips?” Lexa stops at her hipbones and gives each side a loving bite. 

Clarke’s mind was slowly leaving and all she could manage out was small hum of agreement. When Lexa moves even lower, she parts her thighs one more time and finds a new state of arousal waiting for her. 

“Whipped cream?” She’s close now, her hot breath lingering over Clarke’s centre teasingly. 

It takes all of Clarke’s strength not to buck her hips up or push Lexa’s face to where she wants it and it drives her anticipation to a boiling point. 

A suckling kiss to her wet core and Clarke let out a small whimper. 

“Clarke?” 

“Yes?” 

“Whipped cream?” Lexa asked again. 

“Yes, yes. Please.” As a prisoner to Lexa’s teasing, she would give anything to her at this point. 

“I love you, Clarke.” 

“Yes.” Was all that came out before Clarke fell into a state of absolute oblivion with Lexa between her legs. 

*

“I wonder how long we could go without cuddling.” 

“I’m gonna kill you, Clarke.” 

Her laughter echoes in the dark room and she pulls Lexa closer into her arms. “I’m just kidding. Relax, I couldn’t last a second without some Lexa lovin’.’ 

Lexa smirks even though she can’t see it. “Go to sleep, Clarke.” 

Another giggle followed by a soft yawn. “I love you, Lexa.” 

“I love you, too Clarke.” She snuggles deeper into her embrace. “I love you, too.” 

THE END.


End file.
